heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtrack
HEARTBEAT has an original soundtrack of roughly 70 tracks composed by harmonicblend – music and composition by Trass, mixing and mastering by clea leshlick, vocals by Usachii, and lyrics by Geiky. The cover art for the OST is by budjeto! The soundtrack was released on December 12th, 2018. To access the soundtrack, you can buy the OST on Bandcamp and Steam (requires purchase of HEARTBEAT), as well as listen to previews on Youtube and Soundcloud. Once you buy the soundtrack, certain extra content will be available to you via the local games files as an added bonus! Tracklist Hover over the per track to learn the name of the track. Certain tracks do contain spoilers, though, so be careful if you haven't finished the game. 01. A Title Screen 02. Home Theme 03. Tutorial Theme 04. Battle Theme 05. Fanfare 06. Eve's Theme 07. Choi's Theme 08. Vs. Zheng 09. Boss Theme 10. June's Theme 11. Troz's Theme 12. Cerberus' Theme 13. Vs. Troz 14. Shep's Theme 15. Vs. Shep 16. Gwen's Theme 17. Terror Trio's Theme 18. Pike's Theme 19. Vs. Terror Trio 20. Arena Battle Theme 21. Vs. Big Sean 22. Endurance Cup Theme 23. Vs. Cameo 24. Ann's Theme 25. Chip's Theme 26. Chip's Theme 2 27. Vs. Chip 28. Vs. Curators 29. Sheepsquatch's Theme 30. Vs. Sheepsquatch 31. Vs. Chicken 32. Patch's Theme 33. Luca's Theme 34. Vs. Luca 35. Vs. Gwen & Mogwai 36. Vs. Ghost 37. Beck's Theme 38. Io's Theme 39. Vs. Io 40. Cache's Theme 41. Vs. Cache & Ad Hoc 42. Yorshk's Theme 43. Vs. Kunekune 44. Vs. Yorshk 45. Belle's Theme 46. Vs. Frey 47. Vs. Quinn 48. Nyx's Theme 49. Vs. Nyx 50. Kon's Theme 51. Vs. Kon 52. Vs. Rain 53. Rain's Theme 54. Vs. Jack 55. Rex's Theme 56. Manticore's Theme 57. Vs. Rex 58. Vs. Caesar? 59. Vs. Caesar 60. Dawn's Theme 61. Space Battle Theme 62. Vs. Astortoid 63. Klein's Theme 64. Vs. Klein 65. Vs. Klein? 66. Vs. Eve? 67. Vs. Artificial Core 68. Vs. Han 69. Final Boss Theme 70. Conjurer's Theme 71. Ending Theme 72. HEARTBEAT: Bonus Ending Theme 73. Bonus Track Royalty-free OST Alongside harmonicblend's tracks, HEARTBEAT uses more than 60 tracks of royalty-free music from Rengoku-Teien and MusMus. Hover over the per track to learn the original title and origin. If you seek to copy the titles, visit the source coding of this page. 1. Sunwich 2. Corona Woods 3. Choi's House 4. Wukong Card & Hobby Shop + Meownty Hunters 5. Solburg 6. Smallmart 7. Solburg Tunnel + Otecho Path 8. Aeros 9. Sewers 10. Froxeter Forest 11. The Sand Bar 12. Sand Bar Museum 13. Otecho 14. Otecho Apartments 15. Cache's Room 16. Auramosa Plains 17. Vs. Chicken (unused) 18. Vs. Chicken Elemental 19. Route 182 20. Long Life Diner + Smallmart Back Room 21. Harbei 22. Harbei Grotto 23. Cirruwa Forest 24. Klein Sick Theme 25. Hisstanbul 26. Deep Cirruwa 27. Bowfort 28. Tiny Oni Island 29. Veggie Freighter 30. Sporegano Archipelago 31. Arctario Caves 32. Snowver 33. Ingress Path 34. Ingress Path Battle (unused) 35. Hall of Exodus 36. Den Theme 37. Dawn District 38. Neo Awlins 39. Dusk District 40. Temple Path 41. Den Capital 42. Castle Exterior 43. The Castle of Han Verrine 44. Castle Battle 45. Queen Verrine 46. Artificial Core 47. Bad Ending Theme 48. Los Monstruos 49. Chopskinsville 50. Middeluge 51. Pretorricane 52. Mt. Phrost 53. Quinn's Picnic 54. Frey 55. Tension 56. Approaching Castle (unused) 57. Castle Hall (unused) 58. Potentially Unused ↳ (Note: this song might not be used in the game) Category:Music Category:Gameplay